The interior of transport vehicles (e.g., passenger transport aircraft, trains, buses, automobiles and the like) are conventionally provided with an airflow outlet that a passenger can manually manipulated so as to achieve a desired influx of airflow for comfort. Conventional airflow outlets allow the passenger to selectively adjust the direction and/or volume of airflow by means of a variety of designs including, for example, adjustable horizontal/vertical vanes, adjustable louvers and/or valve outlets. In transport aircraft, such conventional airflow outlets employed in an overhead passenger service units (PSU) tend to protrude downwardly which adversely affects the aesthetics of the interior cabin.
What has been needed in the art, therefore are passenger airflow devices which may be aesthetically pleasing visually while still providing adjustable airflow capabilities to allow for passenger control. It is towards providing such devices that the embodiments disclosed herein are directed.